Precious Memories
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Robin looses his memory as a result of a battle. How will the rest of the team take this? How will he take it? StarfireRobinRaven triangle! Currently being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone who is reading this! This is my first Teen Titans fic.! So dont be too hard! Oh and if you have never read any of my stories before, and you like Beyblade I have stories on it so read those too. Ok this is probably going to be a stupid story and its mainly romance with action. The pairings will most likely be a Starfire/Robin/Raven. Even though I hate love triangles I guess Im writing one! Okay here is the stories summary!_

**Summary**- What happens when Robin looses his memory in a battle, and doesnt remember any thing at all. What will happen? How will Starfire take it? Crappy summary I know.

_I've had this story planned out in my head for about a month now, so I thought it was about time that I actualy wrote it. So I hope you enjoy, and not hate it too much. Please review afterwards and tell me if I should continue with this story! Okay enough of me talking heres the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Info for your information**-

Takes place just a few days after New Years. So January.

Snow is on the ground.

Robin- 16

Raven- 16

Starfire- 16 and a half

Cyborg- 18 and a half

Beastboy- almost 16

**Chapter1**

The Titans walked into the T-tower after a furious battle with Slade. There was no winner. It ended in a draw. If Slade hadnt left however, the Titans most likely would have lost, since they were worn out from a previous battle with the Hive academy, and Slade had the upper hand.

Robin was furious. There had been no traces of Slade for months, until now.

"Damnit! We should have followed him. We shouldnt have let him escape!" Robin half said half yelled. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He said not bothering to see if the rest of the Titans were even listening or not. They were though. And they knew he would be trying to figure out what Slade wanted, why he was back, and what would be his next move. They just hoped that he wouldnt lock himself in his room for days this time.

"Dude I hope he doesnt become too obessed with Slade this time!" Beastboy said.

"Like thats even possible." Raven muttered sarcasticly before retreating to her room to meditate. She wouldnt admit it but it bothered her that Slade was back. She hadnt seen him since decided to help her father, Trigon, in taking over and destroying the earth. She also hoped that Robin wouldnt take it so hard like he usualy did.

Starfire walked towards her bathroom in hopes to remove the grime and sweat caused by the battle.

Cyborg and Beastboy sat on the couch playing video games.

"BOO YA!" Cyborg shouted as he utterly defeated Beastboy.

"What!" Beastboy shrieked. "No way you beat me that quickly! You cheated, and Im going to find out how!"

"Your just upset you lost, and cant even hope to beat the greatest video gamer ever, you little grass stain!" Cyborg said raising his hands in victory.

"What I want a rematch!" Beastboy said.

"Oh your on!" Cyborg declared.

* * *

Robin looked down at all the evidence he had against Slade. Everything from newspaper clippings, one of Slades masks, and papers stacked with Robins handwriting on them cluttered his desk. He spent 15 minutes studing everything when there was a knock on the door. Robin opened it to reveal Starfire looking at him with her green eyes hopeful. 

"I was wondering if you would help me in taking down the lights of Christmas? (Christmas Lights)" Starfire asked him hopefuly.

"Uhh Im kind of buisy right now Star could you possibly ask one of the others?" Robin asked looking frustrated.

"Robin it is not healthy to stay looked in the room of yours. I do not want you to, how do they say it..., become obsessed over Slade." Starfire said looking at him with determination.

"Fine." Robin said sighing. This would set him back in his search for Slade, but if it would keep the others from worrying he would do it, and then he would return to his search.

They both walked out of the Titans tower silently, stepping into the 2 inch deep snow. Robin went the garage, and pulled out a huge ladder and leaned it against the side of the Titans tower. "Okay you can get the ones that are too high for me to reach with the ladder and I'll get the lower ones. Can you unplug the lights?" When he saw Starfire nod he looked up at the massive amout of light on the tower he shook his head. They werent going to decorate the tower, but Starfire insisted saying that she wanted to experience the way the people on the earth celebrated Christmas. They let her decorate anyway she wanted, and she went overboard. There were over a hundred strands of lights on the tower criss-crossing each other, and they were all in different colors. Starfire was so happy about her work, so they didnt bother to tell her it was a little too much. Robin noticed all the lights were off and started working on taking them all down.

They finished two hours later, at about nine at night. Robin looked up to make sure they had gotten all of the lights down.

Starfire wiped away a bead of sweat that rolled down her face. "Perhaps next year I will not use so many of the lights of Christmas to decorate with."

"That would greatly be appretiated." Robin said.He was in a hurry to get back to his previous work.

"Robin perhaps you would like to talk about Slade, and how he is bothersome to you." Starfire said smiling sweetly.

"No thanks. I mean I would but I would most likely start yelling and get realy angry and..." Robin stopped as something pounded into his shoulder almost knocking him over. He quickly turned and got into a fighting stance thinking someone or something was attacking, but when he turned around all he saw was Starfire standing there innocently. He then realized she had thrown a snowball at him. Robin smirked and bent down grabbing a hand full of snow. Starfire squealed and started running, but wasnt fast enough as the snowball slammed into her back. She giggled and threw one right back at Robin.

The snowball fight lasted for 15 minutes before they stopped. Panting they headed to the door of the tower. Starfire started to speak causing Robin to stop. "I believe we are under the toe of the mistle." Beastboy had put mistle toe up as a joke, but when he saw Raven under it and tried to kiss her, as a joke, he got punched in the face.

"Its called mistle toe, and yes I believe we are." Robin said as fresh snow started falling. He leaned fowardand kissed Starfire softly on the lips, before walking away and back to his room before she could catch up; mainly because he was embarassed.

Starfire blushed and happily walked back to her room in a daze.

* * *

The next morning the Titans were eating breakfast when the alarm went off. They all ran to the living room to the computer to see what the trouble was. 

"**Slade!**" Robin said darkly through barred teeth while slamming his fist on the table.

* * *

_Okay well hope you enjoyed! Hmm... after writing this first chapter Im not sure whether to continue with my original plans. Since this is supposed to be a love triangle. I dont normaly like Robin and Starfire together, but it was kind of cool writing this chapter. But then again I like Robin and Raven together better. What will I do you ask well you'll have to wait and find out. I hope this chapter wasnt too boring. The next one will have action in it I promise. Okay well review and tell me what you thought, and tell me whether I should continue or not._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyway please read, review, and enjoy! Im also sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had a lot of things going on at school. -sigh- I hate school._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Teen Titans gathered in a dark abandoned warehouse.It was so dark that they couldnt even see their own hands if they waved it in front of their faces.

"Cyborg, we could use some lights." Robin said dryly.

"Wouldnt hurt you to say please." Cyborg muttered, getting tired of Robin's attitude. The whole way to the warehouse he was grouchy and snapped at anyone who tried to talk.

Robin didnt seem hear him, he was too buisy scanning the area for a glimpse of something, anything. His eyes widened when Cyborg's light flickered on aluminating the area. There were hundreds of Slade-bots surrounding them.

"What the hell is Slade up too? He's never used so many robot thingys before!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. He took of running towards the robots in front of him, wasting no time in fighting them.

The slade-bots split into five groups and each group went after a titan.

Beastboy looked up at the huge group of robots, and game an "Eeep," before transforming into a huge T-rex, and proceding in smashing them.

Robin dodged a punch for his head, and used his bo-staff like a baseball bat, leaving a huge dent in the robot's side, causing it to fall to the ground. He threw a birdarang at the next one, leaving it embeded in the robot's head. "Arrughh!" He cried as he lunged foward at the next one.

Raven felt her back slam into the wall, and felt the world swim before her. She shook her head, and waited for her vision to clear. _I cant believe I was caught of gaurd like that._ She thought to herself. She looked foward at the group of robots in front of her, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled using her powers to pick up twenty of the robots and slamming them into each other causing them to fall to the ground, utterly destroyed.

Robin glared at the sladebots, already almost half of them were destroyed. He knew he was moving too fast, if he kept it up he would be completely exhaused. He punched the robot to his left, and quickly turned to give a deadly, blow to the head, to the robot who was charging at him on his right. _Pace yourself. Remember to pace yourself, _Robin's mind was repeatedly telling him, but the thought was just ignored. Robin glanced forward around quickly searching to see if Slade might be there. He couldnt find any sign of him being there. The second he wasted looking caused him to recieve a blow to the head. Black dots swam before his eyes.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped she looked over in time to see what happend. She watched him stagger but he quickly caught himself before he fell. "No one hurts my boy!" She muttered angrily as she flew towards him leaving the robots she was fighting behind. She quickly took out what little was left of the robots Robin was fighting with her starbolts. She then flew over towards Robin. "Robin are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah Star Im fine." Robin said. He could hardly hear due to the pounding in his head. "Lets help the others." He said.

Robin ran over to help Cyborg, while Starfire ran over to help Raven and Beastboy. "I think are special move will take care of this." Robin said smirking.

Cyborg nodded in agreement."I got the sonic, if you got the boom." Cyborg said. They then use there famous sonic boom attack to take out the rest of the robots in front of them.

They looked up to see Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy finish off the rest of the Sladebots. They all gathered together.

"I think this victory deserves pizza!" Beastboy said with a victorious smile.

"Oh yeah! A pizza with every meat topping there is." Cyborg said smiling at the thought.

"No way Dude! I've been all of those animals before." Beastboy argued.

Raven sighed at the childish argument she knew was coming up.

"Pizza sounds good. Lets go." Robin said forcing away the urge to go back home to take some medicine for the pounding headach he had. The rest of the Titans turned and started walking out the door. Robin started to turn when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Slade!" He whispered to himself as he saw a shadowed figure dart behind some wooden crates. He turned in the direction and ran, ignoring the pain in the back of his head.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked when she noticed him dart off away from the group. The rest of the Titans turned and followed Starfire back into the building when they noticed she had gone back in.

"Come out! I know your here!" Robin yelled his voice full of venom. He looked in front of him, trying to catch a glimpse of any moving shadow.

"Your right I am." A voice said from behind him, before he felt a sudden impact on the back of his head. Robin was slowly turned forced to turn around. He swayed back and forth as he saw Slade. He tried to focus his vision, but couldnt.

"You have gotten weaker, Robin. Im disappointed in you." Slade said before kicking him viciously in the stomach, sending Robin flying headfirst into the wall in front of him. Robin hit the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Robin slowly tried to open his eyes, only to find he couldnt. _What happened to me? -Ughh...- I feel like I was hit by a bus._ He tried again to open his eyes. He still couldnt. He tried to lift his arm, but only suceeded in moving his hand. _Whats wrong with me? Maybe I'll just sleep a little longer. _He thought to himself. _Wait. Whats that? I hear something. _He listened harder.

"Robin can you hear me? Move your hand again if you can here me." A voice seemed to be saying to him.

He grunted inwardly, but managed to move his hand again. He tried to open his eyes again, this time suceeding. He squinted and looked up. He looked at the person standing next to him. _She looks like an beautiful angel. A dark, beautiful angel._ He thought as he looked up at her dark, purple highlighted hair and greyish colored skin.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly, his voice sounded rusty as if unused for a long time.

* * *

_Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the fight scene probably sucked, but it was my first fight scene afterall. Anyway Im open to suggestions on how to make my fight scenes better. Okay, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a long time. I've been buisy with school, and my internet has been broken for a while now! Anyway... I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Raven's eyes widened slightly for a second. "You dont remember me?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"No... Should I?" Robin asked looking confused. He was certain he had never seen her before. He would have remembered a girl with pale skin, dark hair, and lavender colored eyes.

"What do you remember?" Raven asked ignoring his question. She saw his eyes dart across the room as he realized he didnt remember anything. "Do you at least remember your name?" Raven asked.

"What happened to me? Why cant I remember anything! Who are you? Whats going on!" Robin said panicking. He started breathing in short gasps.

"Relax. Your name is Robin. Im your friend, Raven." Raven said trying to sound soothing. She then picked up a shot and placed it into the IV that was connected to Robin's arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Robin asked. He tried shoving her away, but he could only move one of his arms and it hurt to do so. He then watched everything become blurry, and felt suddenly tired.He tried to keep his eyes open, but it didnt work, and everything went black.

Raven stood up andquickly walkedout of the room, her long cape fluttering behind her. _Nice going Raven, you could have just used your communicator. _"Shutup." Raven hissed, not bothering to see which emotion had said that.

She entered the main room where everyone was watching t.v. "Robin woke up." She said lowly, feeling a headache coming.

"Oh joy! Robin has awakened from his deep slumber." Starfire shouted, standing up and clapping her hands together. She started to fly towards the hall that led to their small infirmary they had.

"Wait Starfire. He's not awake now." Raven said.

"Why not?" Starfire asked looking concerned.

"I sedated him. He started to go into shock." Raven answered pulling her hood up to cover her face.

"Why did he start freaking out?" Beast boy asked.

"He has amnesia." Raven said. She then looked at Starfire's and Beast boy's puzzled faces and added, "He doesnt remember anything, at all."

Starfire gasped, "That means he does not remember me at all?"

"No, Starfire he doesnt."Raven said.

"What are we going to do without a leader?" Beast boy asked. "I know I'll be the temporary leader." He said jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

"I dont think so." Cyborg said. "Robin appointed me to be the team's leader if anything happens to him. So I guess I'll take over for now I really hope he gets better soon though."

"What will we do about Rob..." Raven started to ask, but was inturupted by the red flash and beeping of the alarm.

"Raven you stay here with Robin. Starfire, Beast boy common." Cyborg said rushing out the door after checking the alarm and seeing that it was just a robber. Beast Boy quickly ran after him to the Titan's car. Starfire however lagged behind.

"Starfire, Im sure Robin will be okay. Its probably just temporary. He will probably remember you sooner or later." Raven said.

Starfire smiled believing what Raven said. She then followed after Cyborg andBeast boy who were waiting for her. "Thanks Raven." She called over her shoulder.

"I hope it is temporary." Raven said to herself as she turned and walked to the elevator. She stepped inside and pressed the button with the number of the floor Robin was on. He would most likely be asleep for a couple more hours.

**One Hour Later**

Raven leaned back in the small rocking chair that she had levitated into the small room Robin was in. Cyborg and the others had come back already, and were sleeping.Starfire had volunteered to stay with Robin for the night, but something made Raven tellher that she would. Starfire looked upset until Raven told her that she had more experience in medicine and healing than her. Starfire instantly agreed, saying that it would be safer if Raven stayed with Robin.

Cyborg had also volunteered to keep an eye on Robin. However Raven told him that he should go sleep, or charge in his case, because he had been out fighting and deserved a break.

Raven turned the page of the book she was reading. _I am definitely not going to Nevermore anytime soon. _Raven thought to herself. _I can only imagine what my emotions would be like. Anger would probably be happy. Sadness would probably be crying and whining that Robin forgot her. Happiness would be excited to find out what the new Robin is like. Lazy probably wouldnt care. Bold would probably say 'Lets go kick Slade's ass!' And the other emotions, well, I dont even what to think about them. _Raven put down her book finding it increasinglydifficult to concentrate.

Raven would have gone to meditate, but she had to keep and eye on Robin. And she was definitely not going to meditate here incase Robin were to wake up and see her. He would probably have a heart attack.

Raven looked at the clock and sighed. It wastwo in the morning.She was beggining to wonder if she should have just gone to bed and let Cyborg take over. She then picked up her horror book and tried to concentrate on it.

"So my name's Robin, huh?" Robin questioned, causing Raven to jump and put down her book.

Raven nodded and answered, "Yes."

"And your name is... Rachel?" Robin asked pausing in the middle trying to remember.

"Raven."

"Oh." Robin said groggily. He was still feeling side effects from the sedative Raven had given him to knock him out. Luckily he didnt seem to remember that part. "So what happened to me?"

Raven quickly debated over whether or not to tell him that they are all superheros. She decided to give it a try. "You got your butt kicked Boy Blunder." She put up her hand to keep Robin from talking. "These may be hard to believe, but we're all superheros. Your on a team that fights villains and robbers in Jump City. There are three others on the team, besides us, there's Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy. We were fighting some sladebots- evil robots- when Slade, the bad guy,came in and attacked you from behind. You've been in a comma for a week."

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that! And just what would my powers be exactly?" Robinhalf yelled.

"You dont have any any powers. You use explosive devices and hand to hand combat." Raven said narrowing her eyes slightly after being yelled at.

"Gee well thats just great. And what powers do you have? Scaring people with dark clothing and pale skin?" Robin yelled again trying to push himself up into a sitting positon, finding that he couldnt. One of his arms was in a cast.

"No." Raven started through gritted teeth. "I can levitate, go through walls, read minds..." Raven started before being inturupted.

"Fine try and read my mind then." Robin said with a smirk.

Raven eyes narrowed even more and her voice was even lower, "You said that their is no way your going to believe this load of shit no matter how much this lunatic tries to make you." Raven scowled darkly.

Robin grimaced and a small hint of fear showed across his eyes. "Lucky guess." He said shakily. He then turned his head as he saw the door open.

"Friend Raven we heard yelling and were wondering... Robin! How glorious your awake!" Starfire squealed.

Robin let out a small yell as he saw the tall, orange skinned girl fly towards him. "Get away from me!" He yelled.

"You can deal with him now." Raven said dangerously as she phased through the floor. If looks could have killed, they would have all been dead a thousand times over.

* * *

_Okay, sorry that sucked. It was slightly hard writting this chapter after not updating for a while. It should have been more discriptive. However, now school is over and my internet is fixed, so I should be able to update a whole lot sooner. Please review and tell me what you thought.Also if you want you can give me some ideas... Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have been having computer problems... my long explanation is in my profile if you want to read it. Also in my profile is something I am going to rewrite here... **I am not sure how long I am going to continue this story...** It doesnt seem that a lot of people are reading it right now anyway. I will probably continue it, I will probably not update as often as my other stories though... Okay well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Please read, review and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Robin stared up at the mixture of shadows and light that swirled across his bedroom ceiling. Three days had now passed since he had woken up and realized he had remembered nothing about himself. He still didnt remember anything; no memories had sauntered through his mind, at all. For some reason he couldnt say whether he cared or not. Robin sighed, however it would be convienent if a couple of memories came back to him, a couple of memories that would explain everything.

Robin looked over at the small alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. 12:30 am. He had been released from whatever hospital unit thing that they had in their "house" or T tower as they called it, and so far he had spent most of his time in what they said was his bedroom. He mainly slept, his head still hurt from the accident, and Raven had healed his arm which had been broken. His rib, however, was still cracked. It didnt hurt as badly as Robin thought it would have.

Robin sighed again, stood up, and decided to take a look around his room. He walked over to the closet and opened it, most of it were red and green uniforms, there were very few regular clothes. _'I wonder why I ever picked such bright colors... you could spot these things a mile a way.' _Robin thought looking at the uniform in distate before closing the door. Robin looked up and saw a small basketball net pinned up to the wall; he grabbed the small basketball and tossed the basketball into the net. '_I guess I was okay at playing basket ball.'_ Robin looked around the clean tidy room. _'I guess I was a neat freak...'_ Robin then looked over at the wooden desk. _'Or not...'_

Robin ran his hands over the manilla folders that were spread messily all over the desk. He hesitated before opening one of them.The first five papers seemed to be some sort of evidence that were written hurridly. On the sixth paper was the word SLADE written in big capital letters, under it was must find. Robin vaguely remember Raven telling him something about a person named Slade when he woke up. Under the word SLADE were the words _must find._ Robin sighed again he didnt get any of this, obviously this Slade guy was a bad guy, but other than that he new nothing else. Robin closed the folder out of sheer frustration of not remembering. Robin was about to walk away when he noticed a large picture underneath all of the stuff on his desk._'A picture...'_ Robin tried pulling it out from the pile of folders when he realized it was glued to the desk. _'Oh well... its probably nothing...'_

Robin walked over to his bed and layed back down. He wanted to get out of this room, but to be honest he was slightly afraid... and annoyed of that orange colored girl. She wouldnt leave him alone. She was constantly asking him if he remembered anything. Either that, or she was trying to get him to try some kind of greenish-yellowish food that moved like it was alive. He also found the green kid slightly annoying. The only ones that he could tolerate were Cyborg and Raven...

Robin got up again, his curiousity was getting the better of him. He had to know what that picture was of. Robin carefully picked up all of the folders and set them on his nightstand. Robin slowly walked over to his desk... for some reason he was getting a bad feeling. He looked over top of the desk and at the picture. Robin gasped and grabbed the top of his head which had started pounding furiously. Robin closed his eyes and backed away from the desk,tripping over the small basketball. Robin gave a small cry out as he flew into the corner of his bed and hit the floor with a thud. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his head and his broken rib. Robin gasped and let go of his head as some of the pain subsided. That face it was all too familiar... Robin fell to his side, and for some reason which he didnt know... he was trembling.

_

* * *

_

Raven gasped, bolted up right, and threw her silky dark covers to the side. "Robin..."

* * *

_Okay I know that was really really short. It was going to be much much longer, but I decided to stop it there.I also changed the name of thisstory. I dont like the way Memory Pains sounds. As I said above I feel that hardly anyone reads this story anymore, so Im not updating untill I have at least... hmm... seven reviews. Sorry to everyone who does review, Im not being greedy, but its just... reviews are what keeps me writing. Reviews make me feel like my stories dont suck as much as I think they do. So, please review._

**_Important Must Read What is Below_**

**Update/Just Added - I have just decided I am going to rewrite this story. I am currently unhappy with the way it is now. I am sorry to all who read this story right now. Look for me to post the new first chapter within a month or two. Thankyou!**


End file.
